


[Loves, in Spanish]

by SomethingSomeone



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, ChadIchi day 2021, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Foreign Language, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingSomeone/pseuds/SomethingSomeone
Summary: Randomly, out of nowhere, Ichigo reveals a secret to Chad, and surprises him in the nicest way he could think of. Raw sweetness comes when language barriers are broken down.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Sado "Chad" Yasutora
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	[Loves, in Spanish]

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Yes, the title is a pun. From mexican TV dramas. Whoever got it without reading this has my unconditional love.  
> 2\. Translations for the Spanish parts are at the end notes, don't worry, I'm not so cruel as to leave those hanging without adult supervision  
> 3\. Shout out to Rayvenfire12 for proofreading this!! I'm a mess and I appreciate you a whole lot <3  
> This was for ChadIchi day on January the 12th! Just some random fluff to feed the ship, I love these boys so much I felt like I had to at least give them something, no matter how small. I hope you guys like it too!  
> As always!! Treat yoself, everyone! Thank you for coming and thank you for reading! Please enjoy!

Chad's lap felt nice. It was a safe space, almost like a nest, even. Just the right size, warm, comfortable, and simply perfect. Cuddling there had become one of Ichigo's favorite activities since they began living together- then again, there wasn't much else to do considering the situation outside. It's not like they were counting on a lockdown to happen.

It was mostly fine, though. Ichigo's workload as a Substitute Soul Reaper increased ever so slightly given the amount of deaths around town, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. That, plus both his and Chad's online classes, were the only other activities that occupied their schedules every day. There was plenty of free time to cuddle together and watch nonsense on TV.

But well, it wasn't like Ichigo to waste the remaining free time he had on doing nothing. If there was anything he liked to do when he was free, was to study. And he had been studying, alright, he really was.

And today would be his golden chance to show off.

The screen in front of them was running the usual programs, right then showing some ads and flashing pictures of stuff that caught no one's interest. Chad was taking a break from his classes, and breathing softly on Ichigo's hair as he hummed some random tone, waiting for the show to start again. It had become routine to watch house remodelings together, even though it wasn't _that_ interesting, but at least it was relaxing and it could spark brief, innocent conversations. It also made them feel smart whenever they understood the "fancy" architecture concepts. "Fancy", as if they were words that would only be used by professionals.

Ichigo yawned, and adjusted his position to fit his head better on Chad's lap. The bigger man chuckled, then proceeded to place his hand on the orange hair to pet it gently. Ichigo smiled, and closed his eyes.

"You're sleepy."

"Mhm, I haven't slept very well. Studying hard." he replied, simply, then turned around to stare at his huge, brown haired boyfriend. "But I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me."

He could see the doubt in Chad's eyes, but he receded in the end and didn't push Ichigo further with the subject. Instead, they both went back to their peace and calm, watching TV and quietly judging the house owners this time around.

For some unknown reason, that episode placed some special emphasis on the kitchen, to afterwards make the stunning revelation that one of the house owners was an aspiring chef, and their partner had made a special request for them. The orange haired man smiled, thinking it was a cute idea, but his thoughts were cut short by a whisper coming out of Chad's mouth, so low, it was almost as if he wasn't meant to hear it.

" _Tengo hambre…"_

'I'm hungry'. He heard it. He understood it. Loud and clear.

Ichigo gave his boyfriend a wide smirk, to which Chad responded with confusion. This was it. His single golden chance.

" _¿Le traigo algo por comer?"_

Chad widened his eyes. The remote control resting peacefully on his hand fell down, and a series of shocked noises came out of his mouth. A string of confused words, and to Ichigo's satisfaction, a blush so intense it was obvious, even on his dark skin.

"Wh… I… what did… huh?"

" _Comer. Tiene hambre. Le puedo traer comida._ " he tried again, though this time clearly attempting to show off by using far more words than necessary. He knew what he was saying. He knew what he was doing, absolutely.

This was the reason he had been studying so hard for.

“Y-you… Ichigo… you can… you can speak Spanish?"

" _¡Sí!_ " he answered enthusiastically, sitting up on the couch and facing Chad happily. " _He practicado mucho._ Surprise!"

Chad's mouth was hanging open, his eyes still wide, unbelieving. On one hand, Ichigo thought that meant he was saying everything right and it surprised his boyfriend beyond what he was expecting.

…on the other, it could perfectly mean he was talking nonsense and Chad could barely understand him.

"Did I say it right…?" Ichigo pouted and brought a hand up to his chin, recalling his lessons and squinting at his memory in case he missed anything. "You said you were hungry, so I… I was offering to bring you something to eat, then-"

"I- no, I understood! You said it almost perfectly, I… I had no idea you knew…"

"I didn't! I've just been learning over the past months. It _is_ your mother language, so I thought maybe I could… surprise you, yeah?"

"Y… you said you practiced a lot. Yeah. I-I got it- uh. Oh. Oh, Ichigo."

For a second, the orange haired man thought he had done something wrong, but the embrace that followed made it clear Chad was just too happy to articulate it properly in words. Eagerly, Ichigo returned the hug and snuggled on his boyfriend's neck, taking in his scent and relaxing against him.

" _¿Está contento?_ " he asked, innocently, his face still buried in the fluff that was Chad's brown hair. He heard him chuckle, then speak up.

" _Sí, y mucho. Te amo, Ichigo."_

'Yes, and a lot. I love you.' God, he was so proud of himself for finally understanding him completely.

" _Yo también te amo._ " he answered, trying his hardest to pronounce it right.

Chad hugged him tighter. Yep, he said it right.

It took them a solid minute before letting go, the bigger man apparently too moved by his small boyfriend's gesture to even want to stop hugging him. Staring at each other's eyes again, Ichigo laughed softly and pointed at him innocently, his smile so bright it made Chad's heartbeat go faster. He was literally a ray of light, when did he come to deserve him?

" _Tiene ojos cafés._ " Ichigo chuckled. "That was one of the first things I learned, I have no idea where or when I'm supposed to use it. Why would I tell someone their eye color?"

The brown haired man smiled, then kissed his lover's forehead gently, pulling some of Ichigo's hair out of the way with his hand.

"Just how much did you learn for me?"

He blushed and stuttered a little before answering.

"Quite a bit. I'm not the best, I know, but…"

"You only made one mistake." Chad chuckled. "For a beginner, you've done amazing."

"One!? When!? What did I mess up!?"

"It's nothing big, forget it. You did incredible, Ichi."

"If you don't correct me, how am I supposed to improve?" the orange haired man pouted. "Tell me what I said wrong, come on."

The bigger man sighed, but never stopped smiling. Ichigo was adorable sometimes.

"You wanted to bring me something to eat… it's not " _por comer_ ", it's " _para comer_ ". That's all."

"Gah, prepositions!" Chad jumped, taken back by the sudden outburst. "Of course! I knew I would mess that up!"

"N-no, no, you did great. It's not easy to get the hang of them."

"I know they're hard, but still, I thought-"

"Ichigo, listen."

The smaller man pouted, but stared firmly at his boyfriend. Chad smiled warmly.

_"Estoy orgulloso de ti."_

Ichigo widened his eyes, making Chad chuckle softly, certain that he had understood him given his reaction. He really had learned so much, and he had kept it a secret while living together! What a legend.

"I… I don't know what _orgulloso_ means…"

They both blinked. Quickly turning red and plummeting his face into Chad's belly, Ichigo hid his embarrassment from his boyfriend, openly laughing like he almost never did. He leaned down and cuddled Ichigo into an awkward position, finally coaxing him out of his body and cupping his face with his hands, gently forcing him to look directly at his eyes.

"It means 'proud'. I'm so, so proud of you, Ichi."

"Stop, you're going to make me blush…!"

"You already are."

"Damnit!"

Chad ruffled his lover's bright orange hair calmly while trying to calm his laughter down, ignoring his noises of shame and how hard he tried to hide his face in his hands. In an attempt to change the subject, he innocently spoke up, keeping his hand still on his head.

"You said something about bringing something to eat, then?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Well?" he teased him one more time.

"...I’ll consider it after one more kiss."

"Mhm, alright" he whispered, before diving into the lips of his boyfriend, who received him ready and with open arms, hugging him tight and keeping him close, feeling each other’s warmth and enjoying the feeling of love itself.

Yes, this could very well be the hunger Chad was talking about. Still, Ichigo might need a few more lessons to understand that.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Chad: I'm hungry...  
> 2\. Ichigo: Do I bring you something for eat? (It's wrong, on purpose)  
> 3\. Ichigo: Eat. You are hungry. I can bring you food.  
> 4\. Ichigo: Yes! || I've practiced a lot.  
> 5\. Ichigo: Are you happy?  
> 6\. Chad: Yes, and a lot. I love you, Ichigo.  
> 7\. Ichigo: I love you too.  
> 8\. Ichigo: You have brown eyes.  
> 9\. Chad: I'm proud of you.


End file.
